Konohagakure High School
by bakaraHyugamaki
Summary: Three new students, Two of them are siblings. Sasuke falls for one of the the new students when promises to look after him and Sakura starts causing trouble but all hell starts to break loose when Shinjeki Academy joins Konohagakure High School. SasuNaru. Rated M for cussing (bad language).
1. Chapter 1

Writer: Okay so... Please, review and stay tuned. RATED M FOR A LANGUAGE!.

Shikamaru: What a drag...

Writer: SHUT UP LAZY ASS!. No hard feelings.

Shikamaru: Troublesome...

Naruto: ON WITH THE STORY!.

Neji: That's not your call, Naruto.

Writer: It's fine!. On with the... uhh.. what Naruto said.

Warning: This story contains yaoi, might be shounan ai or it might not be, it depends as I write the chapters.

Thought's are displayed like this 'SasuNaru! xXD' as an example.

* * *

..::Chapter One::..  
**~At the Inuzuka household~**

_'Ugh!. Fucking school... as all-'_ a brown haired teenager thought to himself until his alarm clock went off as he heard his mothers voice, shouting ''get up or I'll set the dogs on your ass!'' loud enough for the whole neighborhood to hear. Kiba immediately jamp out of his bed as he heard the dogs barking. He quickly grabbed a pair of plain black shorts, white vest and a black jacket along with a two towels, sponge bob briefs and a pair of white socks then ran into the bathroom and took a shower.

After showering, he got changed into the clothes that he picked out then spike his hair up. He then brushed his teeth then headed downstairs to eat breakfast.

**~Somewhere in konoha~**

Walking down the street to Konoha High School, a small blonde sniffled as he rubbed his cheeks to wipe away his tears. He wore black and yellow Adidas kicks, yellow socks, black and orange skeleton gloves, an orange tank top with along with a black BVB (Black Veil Brides) jacket with his hood up hiding his bright sunny hair.

He continued walk as his the marks on his cheeks hurt, and they hurt badly but however he just tried to ignore the pain as music streamed out of his earphones and into his ears, loudly. The song that the blonde is listening to is called No Body's Hero by Black Veil Brides.

_Save me from the darkest places_  
_Save me from myself_  
_I'm a loaded gun_  
_An only sun_  
_But I'm nobody's hero._

_I've come undone_  
_I'm on the run_  
_Yeah, I'm nobody's hero_  
_Nobody's hero_  
_Nobody's hero!._

In a few seconds he was in front of the school gates, he could feel people staring at him as well as he could hear their eye-sight and ears are beyond belief (as in unbelievably better than a normal human's eye-sight). His ears are sensitive and, both cheeks of his hurt because of the three marks he had on them. He let out a deep breathe before walking his way to the office.

A male teen with blood red hair, no eyebrows, eyes like a panda with a kanji sign on the left side of his forehead called Gaara Sabaku glared at the schools large blue gates, hoping to burn a whole through them. He wore tight black jeans that have rips on the knee caps, a tight black vest that has a misfit logo on the front, with black unholy kicks.

Temari his older sister, sighed before saying ''Gaara, stop glaring at the gates as if your insane''. She has blond hair in three pigtails at the sides and back of her head, wearing a pink MCR (My Chemical Romance) hoody, also black jeans that have rips on the knee caps and pink All-Star converse shoes that matched the color of her hoodie.

Both Sabaku's made their way to the main office, sighing loudly as they heard gossip and feeling a lot of eyes on their backs.

Shikamaru Nara groaned loudly as he was leaning against tree with his friends Chouji, Tenten, Ino, Hinata, Lee and Sai as they all waited for Kiba's ass to come to school, ''tch... troublesome!'' the Nara complained as he could hear Chouji eating his crisps rather very loudly. Ino pouted at her Nara friend saying ''stop complaining already, geeze!''. Hinata giggled as their Nara friend complained once again, ''what a drag..''.

A smirk formed on Ino's face as she noticed Sakura stepping out of her father's expensive car, ''barbie bitch has stepped out of her fathers car''. Sai, Hinata and Tenten laughed at what has said and watched the 'barbie bitch' walking up to Sasuke's car. ''Ooh. Bastard of the school is here too!'' Tenten almost shouted as she started playing with her pocket knife, which Ino noticed that she has it on her. ''You know that we aren't allowed weapons in school, Tenten'' Ino warned her friend in a caring tone, ''it's not a weapon, it's a pocket knife and I brought it in case anything bad happens'' was Tenten's smart reply.

''Hey guys!'' Kiba shouted as he looked through the school seeing his friends sitting at a tree, there usual hanging spot. They all waved at him in response. The Inuzuka sprinted through the gates and ran over to his friends, with a smile on his face as always. ''What took you so long to get here?!'' their Yamanaka friends snapped at him making his sweat drop, ''sorry... Woke up late'' he replied before clinging him self to Shino then took his sun glasses and put them on. ''Yaoi!'' both Tenten and Ino accidentally shouted as they saw Kiba clinging to Shino. A light blush grew on Shino's face as he took back his glasses and put them back on, ''mean'' whined the Inuzuka until an idea came into his, smirking like as if he was the most evilest teen alive.

Ino, Tenten, Hinata and Chouji suddenly became tense as they saw the Inuzuka's smirk as he then clinged to the front of the Nara, "what are you up to?" they all asked their smirking tanned friend though they got no reply as he leaned into the Nara's ear and whispered something that caused him to blush which everyone in their little group saw. The Nara sighed whilst smirking and mumbled ''troublesome.. Your so evil'' but loud enough for the Inuzuka to hear. ''Haha, aren't I just'' he smirked back. Shikamaru smoothly and sneakily grabbed Kiba's ass startling him however just Kiba was startled the Nara latched his own lips on his and he kissed back. Ino, Tenten and Hinata's faces lit up red as well as blushing madly as Shikamaru and kiba gave them a full on make out show, right outside of the school building too!.

_'Fuck!. His a brilliant kisser!. I'd so bottom for him anytime that's for sure_' the Inuzuka's mind started racing with his heart beat, his turning red and blushing to the his ears. _'Don't lose it, don't lose it, don't lose.._' the Nara's thought got interrupted as a moan came from Kiba's mouth. The Inuzuka's eyes snapped open and broke the kiss quicker than he thought, everyone completely surprised.

After a few minutes of silence the school rang, signalling for everyone to get to fucking class immediately or they'll be finding themselves a detention after school in which all students and teachers made their ways to their classes.

**~ In Class~**

Shikamaru, Kiba, Chouji, Ino, Hinata, Lee, Tenten and Shino all sat at the very back of class. Kiba sat next to Shikamaru in the back left corner of the small classroom where as Shino and Hinata sat in the back right corner of the class. Kiba smirked as he kept whispering seductive words into the Nara's ear, causing him to blush. Oh how Kiba loved to torment his Nara friend.

''ball bitch has entered the classroom'' Ino commented as Sakura walked into the class whilst clinging to the Uchiha's arm, tightly. ''Shut up, hag!'' Sakura shouted back at Ino. ''Ooh, I hit a nerve'' the Yamanaka laughed as Sakura fumed then she decided to ignore the Yamanaka and sat at the front of class, right next to Sasuke. The classroom started to fill up with students who sat at their desks as their sensei walked into and silenced his students by warning the to be quiet ''quiet!'' which it was a great success as the class quickly shut up.

''Right, well we have two new transfer students and a new student from the Sound Academy'', the class began to gossip until they was silenced again. ''They'll be arriving.. shortly'' their sensei smiled widely as he began to teach his class.

Asuma stopped teaching his class as his classroom door was interrupted with a knock on the door, ''come in''. Gaara and Temari both walked into Asuma's class room then walked over to Asuma handing a small pink squared piece of paper, Asuma took the paper and read it in his head before nodding and saying ''these are two of our transfer students. Please introduce yourself to the class then find a seat''. Gaara was first to introduce himself 'my names Gaara Sabaku'' with a dark and annoyed aura then sat down in an empty seat in front of him, ''my names Temari Sabaku, I'm Gaara's older sister so don't even think about messing with us'' the female Sabaku spoke then sat down next to Gaara who by the way is smirking. ''Damn that Gaara kid is hot'' Kiba said on accidentally with out realizing until Shikamaru spoke ''go ask him out and then get beaten up for it'' and smirked to himself as Kiba pouted.

At the end of class Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Shino, Chouji, Lee and Ino made their over to the new transfer students. ''Hi. Your names Temari, right?'' Tenten asked politely, Temari turned around smiling as she answered ''yes, and you are?''. ''Oh my manners!. My names Tenten, my blonde friend is Ino Yamanaka, the guy with brown hair that's checking Gaara out is called Kiba Inuzuka~'' she got interrupted by Temari who gave the olive skin toned teen a death glare saying ''touch my little brother and your dead'' causing him to frown then turned away mumbling stuff. ''Anyways, haha. The guy with the pineapple hair is called Shikamaru Nara, a genius!. The dude that's reading a book about bugs is called Shino Aburame, the guy with the bushy brows is Lee Rock, our shy friend with dark purple hair is called Hinata Hyuuga, then lastly our friend that's eating cookies is called Chouji Akimichii'' Tenten continued with her introductions.

Chouji felt a pair of eyes on him so he looked up only to see Gaara staring at his bag of chocolate chipped cookies, ''would you like one?'' asked the Akimichii as he held out his bag, ''yes, thank you'' he answered as he took two cookies and nibbled on them slowly. Hinata and Ino both giggled as they watched Gaara which Temari was just smiling as she noticed that he was the smallest in their class, after a seconds of talking they all made their way to their next class they all had together.

17 minutes into the lesson there was a knock on the door, Kakashi lifted his head up from his favorite book, ''come in''. Kakashi day brightened as Iruka walked into the classroom with a small blonde haired teen following behind him, ''good morning Iruka-chan''. ''Good morning Kakashi, sorry. I borrowed the new student for a while to help out with some stuff for the nursery's play'' Iruka apologized, ''haha. It's quite alright Iruka'' the Hatake smiled. With that Iruka left. Kakashi blinked as he looked down at the small blonde thinking 'his small for a teenager... Not to mention that he looks like a girl!', ''well introduce yourself to the whole class then sit next to Uchiha Sasuke'' their sensei said as he pointed to where Sasuke was sitting. Naruto nodded before turning to the whole class, his cheeks were still hurting too much for him to smile so he gave them a blank stair, having a bored aura and introduced himself ''Hi, I'm Naruto Uzumaki. I come from the Sound Academy.. uhh.. I'm 15'' then he forced himself to smile sweetly then walked over to where Sasuke is and sat down next to him.

''...'' Kakashi was speechless as then sat back down and continued to read his Ero Ero book, silently. _'Interesting small teen..._' they all thought as they said nothing until after a few minutes when some students started gossiping to each other. Sasuke blinked as he turned around in his seat and stared down at the sunny haired blond, ''w-what?. Do I have something on my face?'' the blond asked a little nervously but then glared at the taller teen as he got a ''hn'' as a reply and carried on staring out of the window.

* * *

Writer: Right so that is chapter one. Stay tuned!.


	2. Chapter 2

Writer: Okay so this is now chapter two. Enjoy.

* * *

..::Previously::..

''...'' Kakashi was speechless as then sat back down and continued to read his Ero Ero book, silently. _'Interesting small teen..._' they all thought as they said nothing until after a few minutes when some students started gossiping to each other. Sasuke blinked as he turned around in his seat and stared down at the sunny haired blond, ''w-what?. Do I have something on my face?'' the blond asked a little nervously but then glared at the taller teen as he got a ''hn'' as a reply and carried on staring out of the window.

..::Chapter Two::..

Normally Naruto would punch this 'Sasuke' person in the face because the reply he got but wasn't in the mood. He folded his arms on his desk and laid his head on them, hiding his face as tears started to well up in his eyes, quicker than he could count. Hinata stared at Naruto as Kiba and Shikamaru started arm wrestling as well as betting against each other, Gaara and Temari were sat next to each other. ''Gaara you know you aren't allowed to eat cookies, it makes you seriously hyper. It's unhealthy for your own good'' his sister sighed whilst stuffing his cookies in her lunch box. Gaara pouted a slight before shrugging it off then noticed Naruto, thinking '_is... He... asleep?_'.

''Alright class, your dismissed'' Kakashi sighed as the bell went. His students started leave well except Hinata, Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru because the two females were discussing fashion whilst the two cocky male teens were still arm wrestling. Sasuke because Naruto wouldn't move from his seat which caused Kakashi to immediately walk over whilst asking ''alright, what's going on?'' calmly. Sasuke just shrugged as he himself didn't know then suddenly got irritated. ''Oi, dobe!'' glared the Uchiha as he punched the Uzumaki's arm, ''Sasuke!'' the Hatake warned before kneeling down next to Naruto's side. "...!" Kakashi's eyes widened as he noticed the blonde's body slightly, their sensei (Kakashi Hatake) knows about Naruto's condition but he didn't it'd be this bad. He noticed tears glistening on his eyes lashes and down his scarred cheeks.

''Sasuke. I need you to help me with this one, we need to take him to the infirmary'' spoke out the gray-haired teacher in a serious tone. Sasuke blinked before nodding though he didn't understand what was going on so he took one of the blondes arms around his neck and stood with whilst wrapping his free arm around the blondes thin weighst thinking '_his skinny, not to mention too light for his height!. What is going on?!_'. Hinata suddenly saw the tears on Naruto's faced and "awh"ed causing Tenten to look in Hinata's direction. ''Oh... his crying..'' she stated the obvious causing Shikamaru to lose his concentration whilst glancing the blonde then turned only to find out that he was defeated. For once. ''Yes!'' shouted a happy Kiba as he got out of his seat.

After taking Naruto to the infirmary, they (Sasuke and Kakashi) both waited outside. ''Sasuke, can you promise to look out for him?'' asked Sasuke's sensei. ''Why?'' was the Uchiha's reply turning to face Kakashi. ''Because he's just like you but different in so many ways''. Sasuke sighed before speaking "I can't promise anything if I don't know?", the Hatake sighed. ''His got no family. His the last one left of his kind, just when turning eight years old his parents tried to kill him and they almost succeeded in doing so. Because of that he was out casted in his home land although he was out casted already because of his was too addicted to making new experiments but even though his a human, he wasn't born from a women's womb. He was created from an experiment that was going to be tested on a female fox that his father had given nine tails. His father made a huge mistake when one of Kushina's realistic dolls was left in the basement. No one knows how but the experiment's chemical fell off the table, he beaker that contained the chemical broke when it landed on the doll and turned into a human baby but not a normal human baby. They had no idea how but a piece of Minato's DNA was in that chemical which made it look like Minato. A few days after he was claimed as a normal baby since it ate, slept, pooped, peed and moved. You could say that Naruto was a gift''.

Sasuke's eyes were wide but he nodded for him to continue which he did. ''Two weeks ago, his father broke out of jail after his wife was licensed to death from killing a guard in jail. On his to his home land he bumped into Naruto and well... he tried to kill him a second time''. ''So how are we so a like?'' asked the Uchiha, ''well... for instance let's say that you both have no parents although Naruto never really had any. Naruto actually has a bright and playful personality were as yours is dark and serious. His like the sun and your like the moon''. Sasuke sighed then nodded and agreed to look after Naruto. Shizune smiled as she came out of the infirmary saying ''he alive and asleep. Poor thing, the scars on his cheeks are far deeper than we thought but he'll be alright''. Kakashi nodded before walking off to his class with Sasuke who happens to be deep in his thoughts.

Tenten gawked as she suddenly grabbed Ino's arm whispering ''Sakura's making out with Sai up against her locker''. Ino gawked and turned around, what tenten said was indeed true. Kiba took out his phone and took a photo of the two whores that are making out, anyways the little group walked off to class.

* * *

Writer: And that's it for today folks!. Please keep in tune.


	3. The Posters::

Writer: I just want to thank ever for the wonderful reviews, One review game me some inspiration and an idea to the story so I want to thank Berry5tz for the review. I have nothing bad against Minato and Kushina, their actually very sweet characters. I haven't read a fan fiction where Minato was a bad guy so... I wanted to make him a bad guy in a story.

* * *

..::{Previously}::..

Tenten gawked as she suddenly grabbed Ino's arm whispering ''Sakura's making out with Sai up against her locker''. Ino gawked and turned around, what tenten said was indeed true. Kiba took out his phone and took a photo of the two whores that are making out, anyways the little group walked off to class.

..::Chapter Three::..

''Shikamaru!" Kiba shouted as he grabbed Shikamaru by the shirt, ''ugh!. Let go of me" he shouted back as he grabbed the Inuzuka's hands. Kiba grinned as he held out his phone. "Tenten caught the whore's making out and what's worse... well better for us is that one of them is the bastard of he school's girlfriend'', the Nara complained "troublesome" but he was grinning inside anyhow, he took Kiba's phone and stared at the photo before walking off with it. ''Hey!. Give me my phone back!" screamed the Inuzuka and sprinted towards the walking off lazy ass. ''Relax. I'm just going to make a poster out of it and then print some copies, mean while. your going to keep watch as I create them". Kiba nodded along with the plan until they reached the computer room. The dog lover stood in front of the door to keep watch as Shikamaru switched on the computer and hacked into Sakura's account, basically logging into it. Her password was so obvious that any one could hack her school account.

When he was logged on he click onto the Internet then connected Kiba's phone into the computer, by the time it was connected the Internet had loaded so he clicked onto the search bar and typed in a website called Befunky. Befunky is an online photo editor when you can upload your own pictures and edit them though for some stuff you needed to have a VIP account in which you have to pay for. He grinned as he waited for it to load. He went into the computer file and clicked on the small picture of the Iphone device and bam!. All of kiba's files had loaded on the screen. '_His got way to much music on his_ _phone'_ he sighed then went back to the internet and made his poster of Sakura and Sai making out, he made sure to use a pink background and girly font for it to seem like it was a girl that created it. ''Hm?.." Kiba's head turned as Shikamaru walked over to the printer, copying at least fifty posters. It took about 25 minutes until they was all ready and waiting to be spreaded around school.

Tenten poked Ino's shoulder for her attention, Ino faced Tenten smiling. ''Where's Kiba and Shikamaru?'' asked the weapon master of the school. Ino shrugged before replying ''their probably making out somewhere or causing trouble'' though she got a nod from her best friend and they went back to concentrating on their work. Sakura was sitting next Sasuke, trying to get his attention in every way possible. Sometimes he just wished that they didn't know each well... he practically wished that all the time. He know's that she's only with him because of his looks and his own money although her parents were which as well as him. ''Ugh. Gaara get off your damn phone'' Temari glared at her younger brother although he just glared back, twice as worse. "All in good time" was his calm response as he kept on texting people on his Blackberry Curve, making her sweat drop before sighing and carried on with her work.

Kiba and Shikamaru waited outside their lesson since it was only a few minuet's before the lesson ends however both teens had smirks on their faces. After five minute's passed the bell finally rang. The halls quickly became loud. Tenten, Ino, Chouji, Shino, Hinata, Temari, Gaara and Lee smiled when exited the classroom and walked up to the smirking teens however Gaara wasn't smiling, he was still texting on his phone. Ino whacked Kiba on the head whilst fuming ''why are you so late?!''. Kiba chuckled as he held up the poster that Shikamaru had made, Tenten grabbed it then looked at it and laughed. ''Wow. I can't wait to see if Sasuke has an expression!'' Ino chirped excitedly.

The ten teens walked out side over to their usual spot under the large tree, which is near their secret base in the school. They only went their if they were going to play truth or dares because let's just say their game of truth or dares is like no other. They were more of a group of best friends with benefits, well most of them anyways but they didn't care and they didn't care what anyone said about them because in the end, they'd find a way to get back at that person or just gross them out.

Chouji muched on his bag of cheesy balls, causing Kiba to smirk more if possible. ''Chouji be loving them chessy 'balls''' the Inuzuka joked out. Hinata blinked in confusion as Ino, Tenten and Temari laughed. Hinata wasn't the only one confused because Chouji was too however Shikamaru just complained again, as usual. Gaara glanced at the Nara as he complained, the redhead's hand reached out in a fist and whacked the lazy ass on the head say ''stop complaining''. ''Tch... troublesome'' he complained again unexpectedly. Gaara glared at Shikamaru before moving closer to him, ever so slow as his pale lite green eyes narrowed. ''Hey!. Lazy ass is mine'' Kiba shouted and clinged to Shikamaru, glaring intently at Gaara. The male Sabaku just shrugged before pulling out a bag of marshmallow's out of his pocket. Sparkles formed in chouji's eyes as he saw the bag of marshmallow's and moved closer to Gaara until he was right at his side. ''Can I have one?''. Gaara stared at Chouji then handed him a handful of marshmallow's, gratefully Chouji had said thank you and ate them happily.

Sakura fumed as she saw the posters of her and Sai making out up against her locker. Sasuke just stared at her emotionless as he ripped the it up as a crowed formed around them. A very large crowed, some people calling Sakura a slut and a whore in the background, ''we're over. Don't ever even think about come to my house, calling me, emailing me and don't even think about speaking to me anymore!'' he warned before walking off, leaving Sakura alone with the crowd of students. We walked straight to the infirmary to see if the student would be awake. It took him about up to three minute's to get there. Naruto was awake, he had been awake since the end of period four. ''Now, Don't forget to back here after last lesson to take your medicine'' Shizune warned the blonde with a smile. He nodded as he got off the bed, he had lightly bounce off since his feet didn't touch the ground... well they almost could. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his emotionless eyes and spoke ''dobe, hurry up''. The Uzumaki smiled as he turned around and nodded then left with Sasuke. Walking through the schools hall, side by side.

'_This is going to be a long year to remember that's for sure'_ they both thought as they still walked.

* * *

Writer: And that's that chapter, folks!.


	4. He swings Both Ways

Writer: YOSH!. New chapter. To be honest, I don't how I'm going to end this story. I just go along with it as I write it out.

Sasuke: That's pointless..

Writer: And your not?.

_**WARNING!: I OWN NOTHING OF NARUTO!. IT BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO AND I DON'T GET PAID FOR WRITING THESE STORIES HOWEVER I DO LOVE WRITING THEM!. ANYHOW NARUTO BELONGS TO KISHIMOTO.  
**_

* * *

**_..::{Previously}::..  
_**  
'Now, Don't forget to back here after last lesson to take your medicine'' Shizune warned the blonde with a smile. He nodded as he got off the bed, he had lightly bounce off since his feet didn't touch the ground... well they almost could. Sasuke stared at Naruto with his emotionless eyes and spoke ''dobe, hurry up''. The Uzumaki smiled as he turned around and nodded then left with Sasuke. Walking through the schools hall, side by side.**_  
_**

'_This is going to be a long year to remember that's for sure'_ they both thought as they still walked.

* * *

**::Chapter Four::**

Itachi snickered as he snook into Sasuke's room quietly. The young Uchiha's brow twitched as his alarm clock rang, threw it at the wall almost hitting Itachi with it. Luckily it missed him and smashed into the wall. ''That's the 25th alarm clock that you've broken this month'' grinned Sasuke's older brother, ''hn!'' was the young ravens smart reply. ''Well'' Itachi stretched then carried on speaking making sure to sound creepy and dark ''rise and snow shine Mr. Ukechiha''. Sasuke's eyes darkened as he stood up on his bed, glaring whilst cracking his knuckles slowly. ''You wanna go?'' his voice sounded deadly as he spoke to his older brother. Itachi grinned as he wanted to laugh but he replied anyways ''now now stupid little brother. I would love a go but not with you'' and left the room as Sasuke sprinted over to him.

::[At Naruto's Household]::

Naruto sighed as he was woken up by the sun, he fell out of bed as he pushed himself to sit up. "Grr!" he glared at the bed as if it was his worst enemy however he ignored it then got up and got ready for school. He wore black jeans, black kicks, an orange jacket where the zips are black as well as inside the hood however underneath his jacket was a tight white vest (None see through). He grabbed his Iphone 5c, the back of his Iphone was orange he also had a BlackBerry Curve but no one seems to be bothered with them anymore, well the BBM (blackberry messenger) was the only useful thing on it. The Uzumaki grabbed his orange earphones, yes he was obsessed with orange. Heck even his wallpaper was orange as well as his bed despite the ramen poster he hand hanging on his walls. Anyway he left and walked to school, his cheeks hurt less so he was in a nice mood today.

::[At Konohagakure High School]::

Ino and her small group of friends made their way over to their usual hang out spot since they had an hour to spare before heading to class, they were laughing and joking about yesterday's event with the posters of Sakura and Sai making out and it was all over school. Sasuke's fan girls hated Sakura although they hated each other anyways but they hated her the most, she always finds a way to ruin someone's life and it had to stop, no one spoke to her except the teachers and Sai. Some guys even congratulated Sai because no one could get to that bubble gum haired girl.

Naruto walked over to Sasuke as he got out of his Audi r8 Spyder however Naruto grinned as he got to get a ride in it yesterday, it was the time of his life even though he knew the Uchiha was just showing off his car to tease the blonde. It had a black glossy body with black windows but when the sun shined on them they looked red, it was like the windows were made specially however under car was red neon lights. Kakashi's class waited outside the classroom for their sensei to come and teach his lesson, all eyes landed on Naruto as he walked into the hallway next to Sasuke's side. Kiba smirked and made his way over to Naruto. Just as Kiba was going to put his arm around Naruto's waist Sasuke pushed Naruto out the way, ''oops. My arm had a twitch'' getting a glare from the Inuzuka. ''Teme!" the blonde shouted as he pinned a smirking Sasuke up the wall. Gaara stared at the two before walking up to Naruto and held his hand out whilst introducing himself. "Gaara". Naruto blinked and turned to the redhead and cursed inwardly 'bloody bitch is taller than me!'. The small blonde anime sulked as he shook Gaara's hand stating his name ''Naruto''. Gaara threw an arm around Naruto's arm, "from now on, if anyone touches my new friend. They'll be facing a slow and painful death'' causing Naruto's sweat to drop and gulped Naruto, staring at Sasuke for help. The Uchiha smirked and put his ear phones into his ears.

Everyone walked into class when Kakashi had got there, Sasuke forced Naruto to sit by him. The raven himself knew he was protective of Naruto though he wondered if it was because he promised to look after the blonde or if he could be starting like the blonde in a way that he knows he shouldn't, 'Naruto!' he growled inwardly. They started passing a piece of paper between themselves, they wrote something each time they took the paper from each other. Kakashi smiled as he saw the two bonding with a piece of paper, every time they left their paper chats behind the Hatake found himself reading them and stuffed them into his draw. It was entertaining to the gray haired man. He went back to reading his Icha Icha Paradise as Kiba and Shikamaru started flirting with each other well the Nara was complaining more than flirting, it was just like him.

Sasuke's lips formed into a smirk as he read 'whut, jelous jus cuz I like trainz'. '_Damn this dobe needs to learn how to spell, as well as talking dirty. He sure as hell is really obvious but I'll play along' _thought the Uchiha before replying, 'first off. Learn how to spell, usuratonkachi. I don't need to like _trains _when I technically have one'. He shoved the note under Naruto's text book as he wanted to laugh till he couldn't last any longer but he couldn't since they were in school. Naruto tilted his head as he stared at the paper, re-reading it over and over. Sasuke grinned and leaned into Naruto's whispering, ''if your lucky I may even let you ride'' using his seductive voice. A shiver shot down Naruto's back as he thought '_some how... His words sound so __weird_'. A few seconds later he noticed how flusht he was when he saw his reflection in the window.

A few minute's later Naruto beamed as he put his earphones in, searched through his massive list of song and clicked on one called _**Second To None**_by _**Chris**_ **_Crocker_**. The song already started to play as Sasuke saw the song that the blonde had clicked on and took out one of the blonde's earphones and shoved it into his own ear.

_**I aint no bitch for you to fuck**_  
_**Well now youre all shit out of luck**_

_**Cause he dont kiss the way I kiss**_  
_**And he dont rock the way I rock**_  
_**He sure dont fuck the way I fuck**_  
_**Cause you know Im the one, number one**_  
_**Im second to none**_  
_**The way I kiss (He dont got my lips)**_  
_**And he dont rock the way I rock (He dont got my cock)**_

Sasuke smirked at the words and continued his work, he had to admit that Naruto certainly does have a taste in music but he defanetly wasn't going to admit it, he was an Uchiha after all. He agreed to himself to flirt with the blonde every now and then. The lesson swung by quickly and the teens left their lesson, the Uzumaki had to go and take his medicine which Sasuke said he'd be the there in a second so Naruto had left with Sasuke following behind as they had yet again left their paper chat behind. Kakashi grinned as he walked over to their table and took the paper then read their little chat. He blinked as he was suddenly reading about trains. His sweat dropped as he didn't know weather they meant real trains or trains as something else in a dirty manor like dirt talk.

Gaara stared at Chouji's mouth as he was eating double chocolate chip cookies. It was tormenting the poor red head, he wanted a cookie so bad but he'd be doomed if he was caught eating cookies. The Akimichi noticed that Gaara was staring with want and pleading eyes so he walked up to Gaara saying, ''you know. you could always ask for a cookie'' he smiled. Gaara nodded as that wasn't problem but he sighed then blinked as Chouji broke a piece off of his cookie and gently shoved it between the Sabaku's lips as Temari started arguing with Shikamaru about Kiba's flirting and warning him to keep the mutt on a leash. The red head quickly pushed the cookie into his own mouth and quickly chewed on it, it was like heaven to him and he wanted it to last forever. Hinata giggled as she saw Naruto and Sasuke walking out of the building, side by side. ''Bastard of the school is actually laughing with the other new kid!'' Ino practically squealed catching all of her friends attention then stared at Sasuke and the other new kid known as Naruto.

The kitsune grinned as he stared at Sasuke and half shouted ''I want to hang with them!'', acting like a child that he is. Sasuke sighed in defeat then nodded and they both made their way over to the small group. Kiba grinned and latched onto Naruto, ''sup babe?'' he winked causing Naruto to blush and a deathly glare from a jealous Uchiha. Temari growled and whacked Kiba on the head before climbing into the tree and sat on a large thick branch. ''Ne, ne blondie. Do you have a girlfriend?'' asked Tenten whilst smiling and bashed her eye lashes together. Naruto blushed and looked at the ground ''..no'' his face turning red. Ino, Tenten and Hinata giggled at the blonde's red face, he really was so cute. The frowned as Kiba pulled the blonde into a tight hug. He flailed wanting to be set free. Sasuke glared as he pulled Naruto out of the Inuzuka's grasp and into his own chest, ''I'll say this once. Go back to your lover and leave 'my blonde' alone''. Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Chouji and all the other students around them stared in shock. They never knew he also swung that way.

* * *

Writer: OMG!. I had to leave it there.

Naruto: second to none though.

Please review and thanks for reading.


	5. Big News

Writer: Okay, Chapter 5!.

* * *

**_..::{Previously}::.._**

The Uchiha frowned as Kiba pulled the blonde into a tight hug. He flailed wanting to be set free. Sasuke glared as he pulled Naruto out of the Inuzuka's grasp and into his own chest, ''I'll say this once. Go back to your lover and leave 'my blonde' alone''. Tenten, Kiba, Naruto, Gaara, Chouji and all the other students around them stared in shock. They never knew he also swung that way.

_**..::Chapter**_** Five::..**

The wind blew strongly as every became silent, in shock. ''Eh?!'' the blonde suddenly jumped out of the Uchiha's hold as the wind died down. Sasuke growled whilst glaring at Naruto however Gaara was staring at them curiously whilst wondering if they are secretly dating but he pushed the thought away. Temari smirked along with Ino, yeah Temari and caught up to what was going on around the school. ''Well... Never knew you swung that way'' winked the Inuzuka, ''drop dead''. ''Grr!'' Kiba growled before facing Shikamaru whose face had calmed him down.

All the students started making their way back to class after the bell had rang several times. Jiraiya grinned as his students took their seats noisily but what the news he had in mind would surely make them speechless, ''silence!'' he shouted to catch their attention which worked pretty well. ''Now then...'' the white haired sensei started walking back and forth at the front of the classroom then carried on speaking ''another school is transferring into this school. You know what that means, right?'' he started grinning. Sasuke spoke up, saying ''that means that the school is changing it's name and also there'll be a possibility that we may have to wear a uniform like other schools'' the raven kept his gaze fixated on his sensei. ''How right you are'' he grinned more if possible as he heard some groans and frustrated sighs. The Yamanaka bashed her eyelashes together as she questioned ''what school?'' her sensei, ''their school is widely known as Shinjeki Academy... an expensive academy if I must say''.

''Wait!..'' Naruto stood up with his hands on the table in fists, ''does that mean we'll have to pay to come to school?!''. ''Be quiet and sit down!'' their sensei shouted causing the sunny blonde to sit down in his seat. ''So what day will they be starting?'' asked the smart ass Nara Shikamaru, ''well... we're either transferring to their school since it's way bigger or their coming to this school. I'm not really sure yet but the principals of both schools are discussing that in Tsunade's office. The rest of the lesson they had been talking about Shinjeki academy.

~~**Meanwhile in Shinjeki Academy**~~

''Can you believe that we're being transferred into a snotty little high school!'' Eren shouted to his friends Armin and Mikasa, Mikasa grabbed him by the ear as Armin started speaking '' It may not be that bad, Eren. At least you could try to give that school a chance and if they start a fight, it will be that we make sure that they know their place'' he smiled sweetly. Eren sighed and rubbed his ear as Mikasa let go of it.

Erwin sighed and raked his fingers through his hair as Levi sat on his lap, intruding on his studying. ''What is it, Levi?'' he stared at the others eyes as Revaille sighed whilst answering ''that school better not be scruffy. If I find one piece or scratch of dirt I don't know if I'll be able to handle another school''. ''Well... Eren, Mikasa and Armin seem to have a plan in mind'' the blonde haired school president spoke as he looked out the window that is just to his side and pointed to where the other three teens were sitting on the concrete floor. Levi rose a brow and looked out the window. The first thing he took in was that they was sitting on the floor and muttered ''disgusting..'' then began thinking to himself.

* * *

Writer: Okay so that's that for now, haha. Such a short chapter 3 but please review and thank you for reading.


End file.
